


Before the Case

by FallenQueen2



Series: Deeks Backstory [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Deeks is offered a place in NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone else wonder what Deeks did for his birthday? Here is a small one-shot of what I think he may have done on his birthday day off screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Case

**Author's Note:**

> Post 'Drive'. Spoilers for "Human Traffic", "The Debt" and "Drive"
> 
> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

January 8th. His birthday. It always has been, he had even dropped a hint or two at his partner Kensi Byle. Apparently his partner is dense, beautiful but dense. He smiled as he watched Jenny reunite with her daughter Talia. He kept a smile on his lips, but he couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest, the pain of loss that never really went away. Even if no one remembers today was his birthday it didn't really matter because they brought a family together. Well… Okay it did matter, but it didn't hit him until after the case was done and Hetty had brought out the cups and bottle of alcohol. He had thought when he heard Kensi making dinner plans she was going to surprise him with a birthday dinner. His excited feelings were quickly dismissed when he took in the looks and exclamations of surprise of his close (he thought) colleagues.

At least Hetty had known, in fact the first thing she said when he called her at 3 in the morning was happy birthday. He thanked her before he explained everything that had just taken place with Jenny, Hetty understood and told him to meet her in OPS. It wasn't yet light out when he made his way towards OPS. He spotted Hetty's classic car already parked right up front as he walked into the building. It was odd, there were few lights on, but it was utterly silent. He hung up his jacket and headed over to Hetty's office where the little women was making a pot of tea. He sunk into a chair and gave her a brief smile as she placed a cup and saucer in front of him.

"Thank you for doing this Hetty." Deeks sipped his tea, it was strong but it had a soothing effect on his whole body. For that he was thankful.

"You are one of my team Mr. Deeks." Hetty replied, before she settled herself into her chair she pulled back the blinds on her window. You could see the sun starting to poke its way out from the hills.

"Yeah…" He whispered to himself.

"Do you feel doubt that you are?" Hetty asked making herself comfortable before gazing at the blonde who was looking down into his ornamental teacup.

"Sometimes, I mean yeah you have the team thing going on here but I… I just don't seem to fall into step with the others. Kensi, Callen and Sam have the kick ass NCIS, Marine and CIA training to help them out. Nell and Eric are the smartest people I know, but me? I'm just an LAPD detective who had a crappy childhood and no one really wants around." Deeks admitted before he sipped his cup. What Bates had said to him during the time Deeks was 'fired' for killing an unarmed man really stuck with him. "You don't belong anywhere." He whispered repeating the words back to himself. They felt all too familiar.

"Look at me Marty." Hetty's sharp tone and usage of his first name caused the blonde to look up startled. "There is a reason I picked YOU to become our liaison. Yes you may not have all the same training as the others but you have skills they could never have. You know hardship and lost, you know what its like to live on the streets, you have the skills to go undercover and get what is needed without getting made and you know what it is like to be alone. That is all is a part of what made you Marty Deeks. You just have to remember you are no longer alone in this world. You are what my team was missing, someone with your kind of heart. And who in the world said that you don't belong anywhere? Your home is here from now on." Hetty ranted at in her own, well-toned way. Deeks leaned back in his chair, soaking in everything Hetty had told him. He couldn't help but think this sounded like Callen. Hetty seemed to have read his mind.

"Mr. Callen may have had some of the same experiences Mr. Deeks, but he never had to watch and take the beatings of scumbag father, he never had to put a bullet in the man who was suppose to love and protect him. I fear if he did he would have been beyond all help. Unlike you Mr. Deeks, you live with those feelings and images, but instead of dwelling on them you move past them and you live your life being the best man you can be." Hetty told him, interlacing her fingers in front of herself.

"…Thank you Hetty." Deeks said after a few minutes of silence and tea sipping past by as they both watched the sunrise and the rays entered the building, giving it a beautiful look.

"I have a gift for you, once we are done then we will look into what has happened to your friend Jenny." Hetty pulled a package done up in sky blue wrapping paper with a yellow bow on top.

"Heh, Hetty you didn't have to…" Deeks trailed off as she pushed it towards him.

"I wanted to Mr. Deeks. Now open it." Hetty pointed to the package that Deeks picked up in his hands and slowly and carefully opened the gift. He had a look of amazement, like a child when opening a gift for the 1st time. A thought struck Hetty and she could only hope she was wrong. "Mr. Deeks. When was the last time you got a gift?"

"Uh…I…I don't remember." Deeks furrowed his eyebrows together as he took something out of the cardboard box, his eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the gift, Hetty pursed her lips tightly but they slowly formed up into a smile as she watched. Within the box there were two things. One was a picture frame; it held an aged photo of a baby Marty and his mother. It seemed to have been taken after the blonde was born. His mother was smiling brightly, looking tried but proud. Baby Marty was cradled in her arms, his eyes closed, mouth open slightly and his small little hand was wrapped lovingly around his mother's index finger.

Marty felt himself getting misty eyed. He remembered seeing this photo up in his house when he was younger, but after he shot his father he never saw it again.

"How did you?" He breathed out.

"I have my ways, I thought it was high time it was returned to you." Hetty answered clearly pleased at his reaction. "Keep looking." She pressed; he gingerly placed down the photo frame and picked up the last item. He felt his jaw drop as he held an official NCIS badge in his hands, his name written across the bottom.

"Hetty, what?" He stammered unsure what to make of the badge.

"I had filled out the paper work ages ago Mr. Deeks. I may or may not have slipped it into your inbox. You may want to read things that require your signature." Hetty smirked a little before carrying on. "I ran it by LAPD and they; the little buggers said they were glad to let me take you off their hands. It was approved by Director Vance and myself, but it all rests on you Mr. Deeks." Hetty leaned back ready to take anything the blonde could throw at her.

"I really don't know what to say Hetty…" Deeks swallowed. "Could I get back to you? This is all too much and the thing with Jenny." Deeks wandered off topic, Hetty understood.

"Of course Mr. Deeks, whenever you are ready. Now let us get down to business." Hetty turned topic and Deeks smiled before they started on the case.


End file.
